


Love Is Simple

by Louis_Af



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_Af/pseuds/Louis_Af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Simple, Love Is Simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Simple

When blue met green it was simply love.

And when green met blue it was simply love.

But it wasn't simple.

Far from it.

To hide.

To fake.

To cry.

To feel pain.

It was all worth it though.

To be able to say "I love you." at the end of a horrid day.

To cuddle up in bed.

To pretend everything is ok.

To pretend that every thing is as simple as the day you said your first "I love you," to each other.

Its ok though because one day you'll both be free.

Free to do what you want.

Free to be who you want.

Free to be Louis and Harry.

Free not to worry about the negative outcome.

To breathe.

To simply be you.

Because love is simple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Your Kudos Please? Thanks You're Much Appreciated!  
>  -Louis_Af Xx


End file.
